It's Not You
by carlaivy
Summary: Amu finally realizes that she loves Ikuto, but then she sees him at the park with another girl, what wil she do? One-Shot Amuto, R&R Edited.
1. Chapter 1

**Now re-reading the story I realized it had a lot of mistakes and stuff so, I edited it :) It still has the same plot and events, it's just that I corrected the errors and wrote it in my current style of writing. If you would like to read the edited version click the next chapter button. :)**

**Thank you,**

**Carla**


	2. Chapter 2

**[Edit]**

**I do not own Shugo Chara!**

**Ikuto and Utau are not siblings in here, they're just friends.**

**Enjoy!**

**It's Not You**

_Dear Diary:_

_ I need to confess something to you, I know you might think I'm delusional or something of that sort. I don't like Tadase anymore! I know you might think it's the end of the world kind of thing, but it's not. I don't like him anymore because, I think I like Ikuto. He's always there when I need him, he always protects me, and when he teases me I feel butterflies in my stomach, even though he always says perverted things. I just have this overflowing feeling in me to make him happy. It just breaks my heart to always see him with so much loneliness in his eyes, but yet he helps me through my dark times. So yes I like him. Scratch that. I love him! Diary please don't tell anyone, well it's not as if you speak, but yeah. Okay so I guess that's all I have to say. Bye- bye._

_~Amu_

Satisfied with what the she wrote in her diary, she closed it and put away in one of her drawers under all her mess. Seeing that it was almost 10AM she decided to go have a shower. Immerging from the bathroom clad in a white shirt with green hearts, black skinny jeans, and white vans, the rosette plopped down on her bed and picked up her phone. She dialed her best friend's number. "Hey Rima, would you like to hang out today?," silence ensued in the room as the pinkette waited for the response at the other end of the line, "No it's okay. See you Monday!" Turns out that the petite blonde had a beach date with her boyfriend, Nagihiko.

Looking around her room and finding nothing to do, Amu decided to go to the park. A small spark of hope of finding the blue-haired teen in the park dangling lazily on his favorite tree, igniting in her heart. Giddily she skipped to her door and exited her house. If she didn't find the teen she could always spend some relaxing time walking around.

Upon arriving at the spacious green park she found little people. Perfect, there were no noisy kids to disturb her peace. With the cool breeze swaying her pink locks back and forth, she continued walking, humming to herself a little rhythm to her steps.

Her eyes gleamed with happiness as she spotted some blue way up ahead. Thinking that it might be her new found love-interest, she fast-walked towards him. Devising up an evil plan of scaring him out of his pants, in revenge for his teasing. Crawling towards him, she hid behind a bush, ready to jump at him when he wasn't looking. Just to be 100% sure that the blue spot was indeed Ikuto she peeked up from behind the bush.

It was indeed the blue-haired teen, but he wasn't alone. There in front of the pinkette was a blonde pigtailed beautiful girl playing some sort of tag game with Ikuto. They were laughing and joking around, extremely happy from the rosette's point of view. Disappointment crossed her golden eyes, and a frown appeared on her now sad face.

"He has a girlfriend?," whispered the pinkette, turning away from the scene and still hiding behind the bush. She clenched her hand in front of her heart, the pain from having thought that the boy had some feelings for her and finding out he had a gorgeous girlfriend, flowing through her body only to concentrate on her heartbroken heart.

Shaking her head she wiped the few tears she cried away, and stood up. Quickly glancing behind her, she ran away. As fast as her feet could take her. A good 50 yards away, the tears she was holding in started flowing down her cheeks. Having already reached the other side of the park, she spotted a bench through blurry eyes. She sat down, and circling her arms around her in a comforting way she cried her heart out.

She felt devastated. How cruel love was, she had been so happy when she woke up finally realizing her harbored feelings for the boy. She had been thinking that the boy would return her feelings when she told him, after all he always helped her, he was always there, and he always teased her to get her attention. Now she goes to the park and is met with Ikuto and a blonde beauty happily playing, obviously showing their love for each other through foolish games.

Amu's tears had seized lone ago, but the remains were red puffy eyes. She was just sitting on the bench her mind blank, her body indulging in her heart's pain. She wasn't paying attention to the nearing footsteps coming her way. "Amu… is that you?," asked someone. That voice it was one that she would recognize anywhere. No other voice could send butterflies to her stomach. Yes it was Ikuto. Not bothering to look up at him and to answer she remained silent looking down at her lap.

She heard his quiet feet coming closer to her, only stopping when he sat next to her. He had seen her red puffy eyes and he was genuinely worried. "Amu are you okay?" he asked with concern in his voice. Hearing him talk to her with so much worry and care caused the droplets of salt to gather in her eyes. She just looked up at him, biting her lip trying to hold back her emotions.

Now he was really worried. The rosette started crying and he didn't know what to do. "Amu what's wrong?," he asked cautiously while extending a hand to bring her closer to him and hug her. She burst into tears; tears she desperately tried to hide by rubbing her eyes. Slapping his hand away quickly, she stood up and pointed an accusing finger at him, "You! That's what's wrong!"

He recoiled, shocked. His cerulean eyes started shaking in sadness and hurt. Cerulean staring into golden. He raised his hand rubbing his neck in a helpless manner, before asking, "Why? What did I do to hurt you?" The rosette stared at him a few seconds before her sadness turned into anger. She pulled at her pink hair in frustration, "Nothing! It's just that you- Ugh! Just forget it!" She turned around and started stomping away from him. She couldn't face him anymore.

The boy stood up immediately when Amu started walking away. He abruptly took her wrist and pulled her towards him, not letting her go any further."No! Tell me what I did to make you cry? I deserve to know," he said sternly, determination emanating from his body. Seeing that the pinkette had no means of escape she decided to answer. She breathed in slowly, her eyes still bright with tears, and her lips quivering. Opening her lips to respond, "IKUTO! ARE YOU COMING OR NOT?," that was not her. The pinkette turned around to see the beautiful blonde girl waving at him. Seeing her waiting patiently for the handsome blue-haired boy, made more tears swell up in her golden eyes.

"Why d-don't y-you go with y-your g-girlfriend and l-leave me a-alone," said the rosette shakily, while trying to pull her wrist free. "What are you talking about?," asked Ikuto his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. The rosette just glared at him, how could he be so dense. Exasperated, the girl pointed towards the awaiting blonde.

"Oh, I see so now," said the blue-haired teen, a smirk making its way onto his feature, "Amu's jealous." The said girl looked at him with mouth wide open. How could he be teasing her in a time like this? Here she was crying her eyes out because of him, and he decides to make fun of her. He obviously did not care for her feelings!

"Just leave me alone," whispered the pinkette, finding the floor way more interesting. The boy smiled at her and lifted up her chin to make her look at him, "Amu, Utau is not my girlfriend." Her golden eyes widened in surprise. If they weren't in a relationship then why were they so close?

"She isn't?," asked Amu hope in her voice, her tears stopping. Ikuto smirked, "No," was all he said with relief in his voice. Now he knew what the problem had been. "So why were you with her?," she asked while her brain worked at a million per hour just trying to put everything together. He chuckled and ruffled her pink locks, "Because she's a friend that I haven't seen in a long time, and she came to town to visit me." The rosette had her lips in an 'o' shape before daring to ask, "Why isn't she your girlfriend?"

The blue-haired teen laughed and poked her forehead, "For starters I just like her as a friend. Second she already has Kukai her boyfriend. And third but not least, she isn't you." Her brain had stopped working and a blush made its way to her cheeks, "Oh." He laughed once again at her response, and she whacked herself in her mind. Here was the love of her somewhat telling her he likes her and all she could muster up was a simple stupid 'Oh.'

His laughter died down to chuckles, "Amu, I've loved you since a long time ago, that's why I always tease you to get your attention. Nothing can change that, I'll always love you." He looked at her with so much love and tenderness, while cupping her cheeks in his hands."I-I'm so sorry… Ikuto I-I love you t-too," sobbed the rosette into his chest, while he hugged her tightly. She smiled up at him and went on her tippy toes to kiss him. He loved her and she loved him, nothing could be so perfect. She knew that he was her's forever.

Pulling apart a little out of breath from the passionate kiss, he placed his forehead on hers. "Are you okay?" he asked with a smirk on his face through closed eyes. "Yeah," she replied with the brightest blush adorning her graceful features.

"So, do you want to go meet my friend, _Amu_?" he asked with a sincere smile. "Sure! Whoa!," exclaimed the pinkette, her arms grabbing onto his neck tightly. He had swooped her up her feet, carrying her bridal style. Too caught up in the moment Amu kissed him sweetly on the cheek, to which he stopped walking and passionately captured his lips with hers.

"Are you guys going to keep on kissing in the park all day or do you want to go the movies?" exclaimed Utau while sporting a gorgeous smile. "Yeah dude you can kiss her all you want in the theater!" yelled a brunette, who was apparently Kukai. Ikuto chuckled while putting the rosette on her feet. He flicked his head to the side, motioning them to start walking. They walked hand in hand towards the other two.

"You _can't_ kiss me all you want in the theater," stated Amu with a slight blush on her cheeks."Yeah, whatever you say," teased the boy while rolling his eyes at her.

"I'm serious," exclaimed Amu with a small smile, "and Ikuto, I love you."

"I love you too Amu," he smiled.

**I hope you liked it and that it's not that cheesy.**

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!**


End file.
